Pulpul
, also known as Hullaballoon or Boa-Boa, is a recurring enemy in the Bubble Bobble series. First appearing in the original Bubble Bobble, Pulpuls have appeared in nearly every subsequent mainline Bubble Bobble game since, as well as occasionally being featured as a playable character in the Bust-A-Move series. Biography Appearance Pulpuls are peach-colored creatures with four limbs, each with a round yellow appendage at the end. They have a purple propeller affixed atop their heads, which they use to fly. Abilities Pulpuls use the propeller atop their head to fly, taking advantage of their aerial positioning to attack foes. The Pulpuls appearing in the Rainbow Islands series are able to drop bombs, an ability yet to appear in the main Bubble Bobble series. History ''Bubble Bobble Pulpuls first appear as an enemy in ''Bubble Bobble, and attack by flying around the level. They share a similar pattern of attack as Belugas, albeit they are able to move a bit faster. On Round 32 of the game, two Giant Pulpuls appear at the beginning of the round, carrying Betty and Patty down to the bottom of the Cave of Monsters. ''Rainbow Islands Pulpuls return in ''Rainbow Islands in the game's the last world, Bubble Island. Unlike in Bubble Bobble, where they were only able to fly around, the Pulpuls in Rainbow Islands are able to drop bombs on the player. ''Parasol Stars Pulpuls appear again in ''Parasol Stars, and are introduced in the game's last two worlds. They act identical to their appearance in Bubble Bobble,. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 Pulpuls appear yet again in ''Bubble Bobble Part 2. They behave similarly to their appearance in Bubble Bobble. In the manual for Bubble Bobble Part 2, Pulpuls are referred to as Nimbus. ''Bubble Bobble Junior Pulpuls appear in ''Bubble Bobble Junior, acting and looking identical to their appearance in Bubble Bobble Part 2. They are once again named "Nimbus" in the game's manual. ''Bubble Symphony Pulpuls return in ''Bubble Symphony, behaving similarly to their previous appearances. ''Bust-A-Move A Pulpul is the fourth opponent in the Vs. Mode of the console version of ''Bust-A-Move. They also appear in all versions of the game, trapped inside of yellow bubbles. ''Bubble Memories Pulpuls appear yet again in ''Bubble Memories. Giant Pulpuls also appear as common enemies, and can only be trapped using the Giant Bubble technique. ''Classic Bubble Bobble Pulpuls return in ''Classic Bubble Bobble. A giant Pulpul named Peach is the boss of the Sky Area. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium A Pulpul is a playable character and opponent in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium. In the game's story mode, it is fought in Skull Cave. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution Pulpuls reappear in ''Bubble Bobble Revolution. The fourth boss, Pulpul Mech, is a mecha controlled by three Pulpuls. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution Pulpuls appear again in ''Rainbow Islands Revolution. They act identically to their appearance in Rainbow Islands, once again dropping bombs down on the player. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe A Pulpul is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe. ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot '']]Pulpuls appear yet again in ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot. The third boss is a giant Pulpul who must be defeated by blowing into the Nintendo DS microphone to run the fan positioned below it. The fan pushes bubbles up at the Pulpul, which hurt it on contact. ''Bubble Bobble Plus! Pulpuls appear in ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, behaving identically to their first appearance. ''Bust-A-Move Plus! A Pulpul is the fourth opponent in ''Bust-A-Move Plus!. ''Bust-A-Move Universe A Pulpul is the second boss in ''Bust-A-Move Universe. It is fought on the Moonbase level, guarding a bright green Bubble Dragon. Gallery Hullaballoon BB Art.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Hullaballoon arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Hullaballoonps.png|''Parasol Stars'' Hullaballoon BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Hullaballoon BBJr.png|''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Hullaballoon BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bamhullaballoonwin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bamhullaballoon.png|''Bust-A-Move'' BM Hullaballoon.png|''Bubble Memories'' Hullaballoon BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Hullaballoon BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Hullaballoon DX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Hullaballoon BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bubble-bobble-wii-052.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Hullaballoon Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters